


Recollection

by MonsterColors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterColors/pseuds/MonsterColors
Summary: After the war is done, Shiro sits down and reminisces about Adam.





	Recollection

The war was done.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ After all this time, these many years, the constant pain, torture, death was over and done with. Loss, hurt, heartbreak - all negative emotions consumed each and every soldier that fought. But it would conquer no more. The lives that were lost would be remembered, and a new light would shine on a new day for everyone to see. Happiness would flood every heart that beat that day, and peace would reign.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ This is what Shiro declared when he gave his speech long after the fight with the mysterious challenger that appeared ever so quickly after Sendak was defeated. These were his words, shortened, sweet, but said. He filled souls with relief and joy, and yet his own soul did not experience these emotions. At this point in his stressful life, he began to believe these feelings did not exist in him any longer. Love, content, exasperation, relief - these emotions almost felt as if they were missing, as if something had taken them and disappeared, and perhaps something did.

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Adam disappeared forever, and with him went the merriment Shiro once dwelled in. Depression, rage, and dissatisfaction flooded his veins after the battle had ceased. Alone in his room, Shiro found himself drowned in sorrow, tear after tear sliding down his cheeks as hands tightly gripped a lone picture of him and his lover. His _deceased_ lover. 

And here came the memories, still vivid in what couldn't even be considered his own mind. Memories that would linger longer than he could ever live.

 

* * *

 

 

“Takashi, no, you're doing it  _wrong_ ,”

The student with glasses declared, a roll of his eyes being given as the man before him sat and worked on what seemed to be whatever subject he had been taking,

“That doesn't even make sense. How does --- even equal ---?”

~~The numbers were the only things he didn't remember.~~

“W-Well, it could! Look, look at this-” Shiro had found himself saying, words jumbled together as he tried his best to conjure up an explanation worthy enough of the other's attention. He hadn't known this man as long as he had known some other fellow friends, but oh, how he caught his eye. Shiro never truly explored the world of love and what he floated more towards, but now was the time to start, he supposed, and here came this angel sent from heaven, according to him. 

“No, that's not even logically possible. You're smarter than this, Takashi, come on,” The man replied, a quick shake of his head and a low sigh resonated from him before he found himself leaving the chair he sat in and moved towards the door, glancing back at his acquaintance, “I'm going to grab a water. Do you want anything?”

“Oh, uh, a water is fine. Hurry back, I might need you for the next problem,” He teased, flashing a toothy grin before Adam gave a short chuckle and disappeared from the room, and as the door shut, Shiro exhaled a long sigh and leaned back into his seat, hands covering his face as he spoke to himself,

“Ugh, that was _horrible_. "Come back soon"?? What am I, his mom?? God, I sounded so needy. I gotta shut up more,” Takashi found himself saying, teeth grinding and eyes squeezing shut before he exhaled once more and uncovered his face, eyes opening once again, now focusing back on the work in front of him, “He's right, though. I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm doing, but...”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Cutting his own sentence off, Shiro shook his head and resumed the work he had begun so long ago, working through the problem he was supposedly stuck on and moved onto the next, taking a few minutes, which had been perfect timing, since the familiar male had walked back into the room with two bottles of water.

“I hope you didn't blow a fuse trying to figure out the next problem,” Adam bantered, planting one of the bottles down next to the textbook, plopping down in the seat next to the working male.

“I'm doing fine, surprisingly. Wanna check it over?”

“Mhm. Hand it over.”

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Shiro placed the paper in the other's hands, eyes not connecting with his in an attempt to keep his heart low. He didn't realize it before, but when Adam sat so close to him, his heart couldn't help but leap. But as he thought, he felt a hand place itself upon his shoulder, and his eyes connected with the other's, silence overflowing for a moment before he spoke,

“You did it perfectly, good job. Are you sure you wanna go onto the next one, though? You seem a little out of it,” Adam had commented, a brow raising upon his features as he set the paper down.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, I'm good, just got lost in space, it's all good,” Takashi fumbled out, grabbing his water and opening it, sipping out of it before eventually closing it and continuing on with the next problem, his senses now placed on high. He felt embarrassed, and from this came a soft, pink glow upon the tips of his ears, which his comrade had ended up noticing.

“Your ears are red, Takashi. You're not feeling sick, are you?” The male said, knowing all too well why his friend had been blushing. He wasn't blind, despite the glasses saying otherwise. He knew Takashi wasn't clueless about this type of work, and he knew why he was being asked to tutor him. 

“No, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed from the work,” Shiro ended up muttering, biting the inside of his cheek as he continued to scribble numbers.

“Whatever you say, Takashi,” Adam mumbled, a warm smile settling on his face, “Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

 

He never realized before how blind he actually was; how he was so obvious and how weak he got around Adam. Adam was his world, and when his world ended, so did everything else.

 

* * *

 

 

“Takashi? Takashi, stop hiding, I know you're in here,” The oh-so-familar voice spoke, footsteps echoing in Shiro's ears as he continued to hide. After a good portion of time of being best friends, dating, and loving each other, Shiro had finally come to the conclusion that Adam was the one. He was truly the one for him.

“I'm gonna leave if you don't come out-”

“Pssst. Over here,” Takashi had whispered, peeking from around the nearby corner.

“What are you doing? If this is hide and seek, then you're really bad at playing,” Adam teased, giving a loving smile before making his way over to his lover, a hand extending from the corner and grabbing his own, pulling him against another body and gasping out a chuckle, embracing the familiar form before him, “Why'd you make me come all the way over here if we're just gonna hug?”

“Well, wasn't it worth the walk? You got to see me and hug me too. Maybe I'll even throw in a kiss for the extra mile you walked,” The other purred, eyes locking onto the male's as he gave the same smile, “But I didn't make you walk here just because I wanted to. I brought you over here for a reason. I, uh...I know this is just another hallway to you, but to me, it's important. This is where I first saw you, you know. I passed by you here and saw you for the first time in my life, and I was just amazed. You were so cool and serious and you knew what you were doing and I just knew I had to be your friend. But I'm sooooo happy I'm not just your friend anymore,” He rambled on, iris' looking so deep into Adam's before he separated himself from his lover,

“Adam, you know you mean the absolute world to me, right? And even though my life isn't as long as anyone else's, I wanna spend whatever time I have left with you. Before I do this, I gotta make it clear that I'm broke and I don't have the actual money to afford an actual ring, but,” And there went Takashi, placing himself upon one knee, a hand grasping the others as his free hand fished through his pocket, pulled out a miniature box, popped it open, and revealed a silver band inside, holding it up towards his lover as he continued on, “This is a promise ring, because I promise to buy you an actual engagement ring and I promise to actually marry you sometime. And since this is where I first saw you as a soon-to-be friend, I now want to make it where I first saw you to be my soon-to-be husband. I made this really anti-climatic, but, Adam W ~~what was his last name? Why can't he remember?,~~ will you do me the honor of promising to marry me?”

 

* * *

 

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ How that day was put high above all else. How happy Shiro was that day to declare himself no longer just a boyfriend, a lover, or a partner, but a soon-to-be husband. How he cheered, cried out of joy, told everyone else, and fell asleep that night, lover in his arms, with the biggest smile he could ever conjure up. 

How truly happy he was, before it all went to hell in the end.

 

* * *

 

 

**~~“Don't expect me to be here when you come back.”~~ **

 

* * *

 

 

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ Shiro doubted those words for the years he was away. He doubted that Adam would stay true to it, and that he would be standing there as soon as he landed, crying, running to Shiro, yelling at him for being gone for so long. He dreamt of holding that man, kissing him the way he used to all over again. He strived to fight, to live, and to go home to the one he loved. But oh how sneaky death truly was, and how right Adam had been all that time ago. And how heartbreaking it was to visit his old room once again, only to find that familiar picture, a note of sincere apologies beside it, and that silver band placed upon that all, it being the only thing that survived the explosion that day.

That silver band that would stay with Shiro forever.

That ring that would never be worn again.


End file.
